Flipping Out!
'''Flipping Out! '''is the 19th episode in season one of Summer with the Royals. Sypnopsis Juliette develops feelings for Doc. Plot The episode starts with Elliot giving Doc a tour around the Three Little Pigs cabin, in their computer room. Doc is impressed with their technology, but notices that Juliette has been acting strange. When Doc leaves, Juliette drags Ham and Elliot somewhere secret and spills everything. When she finishes explaining, the two pigs realize that Juliette has a growing crush on Doc. Elliot and Ham agree to help her impress him. Doc and the other seven dwarfs are working at the mines until Juliette shows up in work attire. She starts carrying an ax, which is very heavy, and starts working. Just as she was going deeper, the rocks form the top of the mine start to cave in, and Happy goes to save her. After saving her, Happy suggests that Juliette should go back to the camp. Once back at the camp, Juliette hatches another plan with Ham's help-ask Doc to go to the Mad Hatter's Tea shop. While seeing Doc back from work, she tries to give him the invitation, but ends up speechless. She goes back with the invitation still in her hand. Juliette is about to give up, until Alena comes by to cheer her up. Juliette tells her that she has a crush on Doc, and that she can't tell him how she feels. Alena suggests that there is a dance that night, and says to just be herself and tell him. She also tells her that she is lucky to have brothers like Elliot and Ham. That night, after Juliette got ready for the dance, she goes with Elliot and Ham, and sees Doc. She goes over and nervously asks him to dance, and he agrees. After dancing, Juliette asks Doc if they could talk, and the two go out to the balcony. Just as Juliette is about to tell Doc she likes him, she has an epiphany, and tells him that she was trying to impress him and that he doesn't have to like her because her brothers do. Doc tells her that her confidence is attractive and that he would like to hang out sometime. Juliette agrees, and the two go back inside to dance. Cast Jenny Slate- Juliette David Ogden Stiers- Doc Josh Gad- Elliot Brad Garret- Ham Sabrina Carpenter- Alena Stephen Stanton- Happy Max Charles- Teddy Quotes Juliette: Guys, I seem to be acting different than I am usually. Ham: *waves his hand frantically* Ooh! Ooh! I know! You ate too much sweets! *grabs his stomach* And now your belly hurts! Juliette: *glares at Ham* I've met mud smarter than you. --------------------------------- Alena: Listen, Juliette, you should just tell him. Juliette: Last time I tried to tell someone how I felt, I foamed at the mouth. --------------------------------- Doc: What's song-er-wrong with Juliette? Elliot: I dunno. She usually isn't this quiet. Ham: Maybe she swallowed something. Elliot: *sarcasm* Oh! Perfect! She swallowed something and now she can't speak! *normal voice* Ham, maybe you need a Brain Therapist. --------------------------------- Juliette: Look, Doc, I tried all this to impress you. So...you might like me. But, it turns out, I already have friends who like me for who I am. Elliot, Ham, they love me for who I am. So...it's okay if you don't like me that way, because I have enough love to go around. (Juliette starts to go back in until Doc grabs her shoulder) Doc: Actually...I found your confidence very attractive, Juliette. The way you had faith in yourself and didn't focus on what others think of you...why, wh, thats the most amazing thing to come from a girl like yourself. Maybe we can ham-uh-hang out again soon? Juliette: Sometime. Trivia * This is the first episode to focus on Juliette's crush on Doc. Category:Episodes Category:Summer with the Royals Category:Pages by StormieCreater